I Dare You To Strip For Him
by Mootycakes
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the long awaited sequel to I Dare You To Kiss Him! The boys are all 18 now and are playing another round of truth or dare and things are going to get physical this time! Yaoi, Kyman, naughty language, and sexy scenes!</html>


**Author's Note: I was just inspired with a new idea for the original, I Dare You To Kiss Him. I decided to just make this a sequel because I have no plans of turning this into a multi-chaptered fic. I hope you guys enjoy the sequel, if you do, I will write more. I have a few more ideas for this story-line. Also, I used a few German words and phrases here. The translations are all at the very bottom of the story; I added a bit of phonetic help for those who are unfamiliar with the language.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language, sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

**The boys are 18 in this fic.**

**I Dare You to Strip for Him**

**by Mootycakes**

It's another slow night in South Park for our favorite quartet of now graduated troublemakers. They're situated in Stan's basement, apartment, man cave, or whatever he's referring to it as now. Kenny just got there with what seems to be his mom's entire liquor cabinet. The teens are looking to get trashed. At eighteen, all with diplomas, they felt like it was time they let loose and partied to celebrate their high school graduation. It's been too long since they've gotten to relax and kick back like this.

Stan runs back downstairs after grabbing all the chips, salsa, dips, snack foods, and candy that he can hold. Kenny starts setting a bar up in the corner on a dilapidated dresser they got off the street when Stan's neighbors dumped it last year. Kyle fiddles with the stereo, flipping through songs while Cartman yells at him not to pick any gay music this time.

"Hey!" Kyle yells at him. "Fuck you fatass! I have good taste in music! At least I don't listen to unintelligible screaming metal bands."

"Ay! There's nothing wrong with that, Jew!" He yells back. "That's the best music there is."

"Oh God!" Stan butts in. "You guys aren't going to start this shit already are you? You better hurry up Kenny; I need a fucking drink."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyle and Cartman ask together, loudly, before glaring at each other and then separating. The Jewish teen's face forms a blush while the other stomps off to get a drink off the makeshift bar.

Stan shakes his head and accepts a Jack and coke from Kenny before walking over to Kyle and discussing the music situation. The blond teen hands his friend a shot of Jäger and he downs it, demanding more. "You're going to be drunk faster than any of us if you keep that shit up," Kenny jokes.

"I don't fucking care, poor boy," he retorts and glares at him. "Just keep pouring if you're going to play bartender, otherwise you can just hand me the whole fucking bottle."

"Damn, Cartman!" Kenny exclaimed. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing! God damn it, Kenny," Cartman shook his head, frustrated, and snatched the Jäger before walking towards the broken sectional couch, taking the prime corner seat and taking a swig straight from the bottle. "Why don't you quit the interrogation?"

"It was just a question," he replied. "No reason to get all butt hurt over it." Cartman huffed and continued sipping the Jäger. Kenny watched him stare across the room at Stan and Kyle. The blond smirked, thinking he knew exactly why his friend was so pissed off.

'I knew there was something going on between those two! Or well, there will be when I'm done here!' Kenny thought. He chuckled to himself and asked for the other two boys to just pick something and get their asses across the room.

"Well, what does everyone want to listen to?" Kyle asked the group.

"Put on something with a beat!" Kenny suggested.

Cartman continued to stare at the Jew and offered no suggestions. "Alright then, I guess we're going with some pop since none of you have any good ideas," Stan stated while adjusting knobs. Music filled the room and Kenny danced to the beat a little while Stan and Kyle crossed the room.

"Why don't we play a game?" the blond asked. "I want to do something fun! What about some drinking games? Maybe we can play Truth or Dare again! That's always fun." He smiled knowingly at his friends. Stan rolled his eyes, Kyle blushed and tried to hide his face, while Cartman continued his silence.

"I'm going to need to be drunk before we get into this bullshit again," Stan complained.

"Good!" Kenny yelled. "The drunker you are, the better the game will be!" Stan and Kyle both groaned.

"How about we do something a little less faggy for once?" Cartman asked.

"Don't be such a dick!" Kyle yelled at him.

"Fuck off, Jew!" he retorted.

"Okay!" Stan yelled at them. "If you can't stop, I'm kicking you guys out."

"I have a better idea," Kenny states. "How about we lock them in the bathroom until they kiss and make up?" He winked at the angry duo. "I wouldn't mind seeing that again."

"What the hell is it with you?" the husky teen asked. "You're such a fucking pervert, dude."

Kyle nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm agreeing with fatass for once. This nonsense is getting ridiculous."

"If by nonsense, you mean the sexual tension between you two? Then yes, it is getting ridiculous," Kenny replied.

Kyle sputtered but didn't bother retorting. He got off the couch and stormed over to the bar, making himself a vodka and soda. "Did you not bring any limes?" He asked the blond.

"Yeah, but those are for the tequila," he told the other boy. "We can play some fun drinking games with the tequila, some limes, and a little salt." He winked.

Stan choked on his drink and started coughing. "Dude! We're not doing that gay shit in my basement."

"Oh whatever," Kenny sighed. "You guys are no fun at all."

"Whatever indeed," Kyle said while he walked back to the couch, sitting fairly close to Cartman. "Why don't we put on a movie or something?"

"Do you want to carry my t.v. down here for that?" Stan asked him. Kyle shook his head no. "That's what I thought. So let's figure out something to do."

"I still say we play some Truth or Dare or we could play I Never!" Kenny suggested again.

"Let's just play Truth or Dare so he'll shut up about it," Kyle said.

"Alright, well we're making this a drinking game, too," Stan added. "Every time anyone takes a turn, we all have to take one shot of whiskey!"

Kyle scrunched his nose. "Dude, you know I hate that shit. How about we just take one shot of whatever we want to drink."

Everyone nodded their agreement so Kenny grabbed four shot glasses, a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka. "I'll share the whiskey with you Stan, unless you're drinking all of that for yourself," Kenny said.

Stan nodded, but Kenny grabbed the tequila anyway along with some cut limes and a salt shaker. "We should play with this, too!" he suggested with another wink.

"Damn it, Kenny!" Cartman yelled at him. "We're not playing your faggy drinking games. Now where's the bottle we're using and who's going first?"

Stan jumped up and grabbed an empty beer bottle out of the trash can. "It's my house so I'll go first," he told them. The boys arranged themselves in a circle. Cartman in the corner of the sectional couch with Kyle on his left and Kenny on his right. Stan pulled an ottoman out from underneath the stairs and set it to face Cartman. They set everything else up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Alright! It's about time we got this started!" the blond yelled, excitedly. "Spin that baby!"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. 'I'm already ready for this fucking night to be over. I can't handle all this shit,' he thought. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kenny. "Okay, man, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare me!" Kenny yelled at him. Everyone took a shot while Stan came up with the perfect dare for his perverted friend.

"How about you go ahead and take five shots of that tequila?" he suggested, knowing that his friend is a lightweight and will be out of it fairly soon at this rate.

"Boring!" Kenny claimed, but did his dare and spun the bottle again. It landed on Cartman. "Truth or dare, fatass?"

"Don't call me fat you poor piece of shit!" Cartman spat. "Give me a truth."

"Oh lame! You're supposed to pick dare!" the blond sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That's too fucking bad. Now pick something or I'm going to go ahead and take my turn," he stated. The boys went ahead and took their shots while Kenny sat and pondered the truth he wanted to ask.

"Alright then," Kenny started. "Are you gay?"

Cartman glared and became flustered. "Not that it's any of your fucking business you perv, but yes I am. Now shut your mouth because I don't want to hear it."

Kenny closed his open mouth and swallowed his retort. Cartman spun the bottle and it landed back on Kenny. The blond accepted a dare and ended up taking five more shots of tequila. The others all took their shot for the round and Kenny spun again, landing on Stan who selects to be asked a truth.

"Describe Wendy's pussy in very elaborate detail," Kenny slurred at him. Stan rolled his eyes and gave a brief, and very general, explanation before spinning again and landing on Kyle.

"Truth or dare, bestie?" Stan giggled drunkenly. "I'm loving this game."

Cartman looked over and rolled his eyes. 'All these guys are fucking lightweights,' he thought. He looked over to Kyle. The boy looked like he was having a very intense internal debate on the pros and cons of each choice. He smirked and took another drink of of the Jäger before taking his shot this turn. 'He's so fucking adorable,' he thought then sighed. 'Not like I'll ever tell him that.'

"Okay! I want a truth!" Kyle exclaimed before taking another shot of vodka. "Make it a good one!"

"Yeah, Stanley," Kenny teased him. "Make it a really good one." He gave them a few exaggerated winks before succumbing to another giggle fit.

Cartman chuckled at him before setting his booze down. "I'll be back. I'm going to get you some water. You're never going to last through the night at this rate."

Kenny smiled and watched him go, taking note of how their red headed friend's eyes watched the bulky teen as he climbed the stairs. He moved next to Stan and whispered something in his ear. Stan guffawed. "Okay! That's fucking funny. So dude," Stan said, looking at his super best friend. "Do you have a crush on anyone we know?"

Kyle giggled before nodding in the affirmative and winking. Stan paled. "It's not me is it?"

"Ew! No!" the red head replied. "That'd be like being into my brother. Sick! I never even said it was one of you guys either!"

Kenny laughed at him and looked up to see Cartman walking back down into the basement. "Yeah," he said. "But you didn't say it wasn't any one of us either."

Kyle blushed deeply and tried to avoid eye contact. Stan laughed at him. "Dude, it's alright," he said. "We know you're not interested in either of us."

"Who's interested in what?" Cartman questioned while handing the water to Kenny. "Drink this. Now, what did I miss?"

"Nuh, nothing," Kyle stuttered before spinning the bottle again.

The teens played a few more rounds, just drinking casually now while Kenny tried to sober himself up a bit. The drunker they got, the more perverted the truths were and the more wacky the dares were. Kenny had to run down the street naked, Cartman had to sing a serenade to Stan, Kyle had to own up to some sexual preferences, and Stan revealed his greatest fear right now was Wendy rejecting him when he finally decides to propose.

Kenny spins the bottle and it lands on Kyle who asks for a dare. The blond gazes at the stereo and gets a brilliant idea. "Okay, for this one I'm going to need to borrow your iPod, Cartman," he slurs. The husky teen gives him a skeptical look, but pulls it out of his pocket and hands it over. Kenny, who almost falling over after standing up, barely makes it to the stereo without falling down. "Kyle," he starts. "I dare you to give Cartman a lap dance and strip for him!" He turns on 'Du Riechst So Gut' by Rammstein and starts laughing.

Kyle turns bright red and Cartman smirks. "Okay! I'm cutting you off, Kenny!" Stan yelled before rushing over to drag the other boy upstairs. "You're fucking trashed, dude. Let's ask my mom for some of the shit she gives my dad to sober him up when he drinks." Kenny struggled in his grip and tried to get back to the couch. "We'll keep playing once you're not out of your fucking mind. Now come on!" Stan yelled at him while pulling him up the last few stairs and then slamming the basement door shut once they made it upstairs.

"So," Cartman says, checking out his red headed friend. "Are you going to finish that dare, or are you going to pussy out?"

Kyle glares at him. "I'm not a fucking pussy, fatass." He finishes his drink just as another song pulls up on the playlist. He slams his glass down before shoving the coffee table away from the couch and moving to stand in front of Cartman.

The bulky teen spreads his legs and leans back. He smirks. "Well?" he asks. "I'm waiting. Let's see what you can do, die Schöne."

Kyle closes his eyes and starts to sway his hips to the music. He runs his hands over his torso, trying to caress himself in what he thought was a sensual way. He turns around, spreads his legs, and bends down to grab and grope his legs before flexing and stretching a bit. The red head stood back up and opened his eyes before looking over his shoulder at Cartman. He made eye contact with the other teen before he ran his hands over his body again, this time reaching up to run his fingers through his curly hair.

Kyle closes his eyes. He turns around again to face the couch and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt, taking special care to caress his skin as it is slowly exposed and making sure his hips sway to the beat of the song.

While the red head's eyes were closed, Cartman takes the opportunity to adjust the hard on inside his jeans, and squirming a bit in his seat as he did it. He looks Kyle up and down, enjoying the view. He rubs himself a few times before throwing both his arms up to lay over the top of the couch. "Open your eyes," Cartman demands. "I want you to look at me."

Kyle opens his eyes to stare at his friend. He smiles as the chorus of a song he knows comes on and he moves his lips to the foreign language. Cartman's eyes widen at the implication of the words. He smirks and curls one of his fingers in a come hither motion.

Kyle finishes removing his shirt before tossing it to the side. He leans forward and braces his arms on either side of Cartman's shoulders; using the couch as leverage to climb into his friend's lap. He moved to straddle the other teen and continued his dance.

He writhes and grinds in Cartman's lap and continues moving his lips to the song. He closes his eyes again after reaching up and grabbing his hair. He moans and rubs his ass into the very hard cock he notices his friend is sporting. He moans again and makes eye contact with Cartman.

The bulky teen bites his bottom lip to hold in a groan. His face adopts a determined look and he grabs Kyle by the waist. Cartman pulls him down and grinds up into the other boy, hard. Kyle moans, throatily, and continues to rub his ass against the other's crotch. The red head moves his arms down to grasp Cartman's shoulders before letting his hands roam and grope the other boy.

Cartman licks his lips and uses his right arm to reach out and caress Kyle's cheek. He moves his fingers into the curly red locks. Kyle whimpers, "Oh, Eric!"

The bulky teen moaned and pulled the other down into the first kiss the two have shared in almost four years. Cartman ran his hands all over the red head's body and continued grinding while Kyle whimpered and moaned. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and lifted him up before flipping them around so he laid over the other boy on the couch.

Cartman wrapped the teen's legs around his waist and kept rutting himself into the boy under him. He leaned down and licked a trail from Kyle's neck up to his ear. "Ich will dich ficken," he whispered in the other's ear before leaving a trail of kisses along his neck.

Kyle writhed under the bigger teen. "You're going to make me come if you don't stop!" Kyle warned. Cartman stopped moving and leaned up. "Oh fuck! Please don't stop, I was so fucking close. Touch me!" he pleaded.

"I love it when you beg me, Jew," Cartman chuckled. He reached down and unbuttoned Kyle's jeans, pulling them down far enough to release his cock. He did the same to himself and grabbed both of their dicks in one hand before laying back down to kiss the red head. He started to stroke them together until Kyle was sobbing in pleasure. He felt the other teen go tense and stiffen before his cock pulsated as he orgasmed. The debauched look on Kyle's face was enough to set Cartman over the edge and come, his semen covering the red head's stomach.

The bigger teen gave Kyle another, very thorough, kiss before standing up and adjusting his pants. He grabbed a few napkins and wiped off the few bits of come that splattered onto his shirt before going over to Kyle and cleaning him off. The red head blushed and thanked him. Cartman threw the dirtied napkins away before coming to sit on the couch. "Mind handing me my shirt?" Kyle asked.

Cartman tossed him his shirt and Kyle quickly dressed himself. Embarrassed, he tried avoiding eye contact with his friend. Cartman grabbed his arm, pulled Kyle into his lap, and held him. "You're not going to be ashamed and try to avoid me forever now are you?" he asked.

Kyle blushed. "I wasn't planning on doing that!" he exclaimed.

"Good," Cartman stated before tightening his arms around the other and giving him a hug. "I wasn't planning on letting you do that anyway."

Soon, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs so the two separated. Kyle smiled and gave Cartman a quick kiss before Stan and Kenny rejoined them in the basement. Stan was waddling with his huge t.v. in his arms and Kenny was juggling a few bottles of water along with a giant bowl of nachos.

"Mind helping me with this heavy piece of shit?" Stan asked Cartman.

"Yeah sure," he said. "What movie are we watching?"

Stan smiled and held half of the t.v. "Paranormal Activity marathon!" He yelled excitedly.

"Oh fucking weak, dude!" Kyle yelled back at him. "You know I hate those fucking things."

"Yeah, well it'll give you a chance to cuddle up to your boyfriend," Kenny suggested while Kyle blushed. "Don't think we couldn't hear you two from upstairs. You should have seen the look on Stan's mom's face. I don't think she's ever been that fucking embarrassed."

"What!" Kyle exclaimed, shocked, while all the other boys laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That stripping scene was so difficult to write. Let me know if you guys liked the story. Was it a good enough sequel? I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. Remember, reviews are my favorite thing! The more of them I get, the faster I produce new material.<strong>

**Die Schöne (dee show-nuh) - beauty (noun not adjective)**

**Du Riechst So Gut (doo reesht so goot) - You Smell So Good (It's one of my favorite Rammstein songs.)**

**Ich will dich ficken (eesh vill deesh feekin) - I want to fuck you.**


End file.
